Big Brown eyes
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: Reid has agreed to go to therapy. While attending his sessions he slowly falls in love with his therapist. They continue to learn more about each other. What happens when her past comes back to haunt her? This is my first romance story, so if no one likes it then I can always delete it.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer sat nervously in the waiting room. The team had talked him into seeing a therapist. He understood why. His life had been one big disaster after another. He sat back and let his thoughts entertain him. He looked up when the door opened and his heart stopped. In front of him was a young woman. She wore a T- shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she wore no makeup. Not that she needed it. What really caught him were her eyes. They were brown like his. They were the eyes of someone who still saw good in the world, they were the eyes of someone who was ready to laugh, but they were also the eyes of someone who had been hurt.

"Spencer Reid," she said.

He stood up surprised. She was his therapist? She wasn't dressed like it. His curiosity got the better of him.

"How are you able to dress so casually?"

"A few years after I started here I started to get offers from bigger companies. My boss told me that he really wanted me to stay he said he could do anything with the exception of raising my pay. There was a recession going on at the time. I told him that I would stay as long as I could dress casually. That way it doesn't feel like such a big deal. We're just having a conversation."

She had a southern accent. Not a cute, flirty one, but a deeper one. It was nice.

"You should meet my friend. She did the opposite. She agreed to work for the FBI if they let her wear her extremely colorful outfits."

She laughed," my name is Amelia by the way, Amelia Strangeworth."

They reached a door. Amelia opened it to reveal a room with two chairs, and a table between them with a bowl of candy on it.

They sat down and Amelia got started,"why don't we talk about the beginning of your life?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Guberfan1980: I am in no way offended by your review. I am happy that you were honest while writing it. I would just like to let you know that I have a plan for them to legally be in love. While it is against my principles as an author to tell you what that is right now, I would like to ask you, and any other skeptics to give my story a second chance.**

story time :)

"Tell me about your childhood," said Amelia.

Reid thought about not getting into anything too deep, but then he remembered how happy his team had been when he said he would go to therapy. It would be counter productive to lie to her.

"I was a child prodigy, my father left home when I was five,and my mother was a paranoid schizophrenic."

"So who took care of you and your mom, when your dad left?"

"I did,"Spencer said it nonchalantly. He never thought it was that big of a deal. He knew it wasn't right, but what could he do?

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but you were fourteen when you started college. Your childhood ended four years before most, and what you did have was spent taking care of your mother."

"Yeah, all of that is true."

"Are you angry at your father?"

He knew that he was at one point,but after he looked into the Riley Jenkins case he had mixed feelings.

"I don't know,"it was seldom that he used those words.

"I think you need to think about this for a little bit. If you find that the answer is yes, let me know at your next appointment,and I can help you with this."

Almost immediately after she said that, Reid's phone went off. It was indeed Hotch calling him in for a new case. He apologized for having to leave early, and walked out the door.

ooooooooo

Reid stepped off of the elevator, and walked with Blake to the round table.

Garcia was standing in front of them with the picture of a little girl on the board. Reid grimaced. He hated these types of cases. Garcia began once everyone was seated.

This is Gracie Clomb, five years old, lives in Thomsonstation, Tennessee. She was abducted off of her school bus this morning."

"How did he get her off the school bus?"Morgan questioned.

"He jumped in front of the bus and then played dead when the bus driver stopped. She radioed it in and then checked to see if he was really dead. He shot her in the head. Then he ran onto the bus grabbed Gracie and left."

"Do we think that this was a target abduction?"Rossi asked.

"Her father is a police officer, and an hour after she went missing, he received an email with a picture of his daughter with today's newspaper. He didn't have a ransom demand, just a taunt. It said,'how can you not find your own daughter? If you don't want her enough, I could always get rid of her.' We need to find this girl and fast. Wheels up in thirty."

oooooooooooooo

Amelia opened the door to her apartment at walked in. Her roommate, Natalie was on the couch watching TV. She could have gotten a place by herself, but the thought of staying anywhere all by herself scared the crap out of her. She exchanged greetings with Natalie, and slipped into her room. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and watched her hair fall around her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Her thoughts kept going back to her new patient, Spencer. He seemed nice enough, he was funny, good looking-

No! She thought. That could ruin your career! Besides he's law enforcement.

Amelia shuddered. The one time she needed law enforcement they failed her. She thought about that day. A police officer promised that someone would pay, and then she never heard from him again. She went back to the living room. Natalie was still on the couch when she suddenly turned off the television,sat straight up and said,"we should go out tonight."

"No way,"Amelia laughed lightly. She hated clubs. The music was to loud. The guys were always sleezy, and she didn't drink or have sex, so what was she going to do at a club?

"Oh we are doing this,"her roommate declared,"It is Friday night and there is no way I'm letting my roommate/ best friend stay at home all night. We're leaving in thirty."


End file.
